zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fused Shadow
Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:02, 5 February 2008 (UTC)I Just had a weird thought FS;what if The three shadow links represent the evil sides of the Goddesses,and ganondorf Dark link and Vaati are the reborn forms of them,and they have yet to acheive there full power. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC)Hey Fused Shadows have you ever played Banjo Kazooie?please answer. No. Fused Shadow 03:05, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:54, 15 February 2008 (UTC)How about it.s sequel Banjo Tooie? No. Fused Shadow 18:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 07:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows. One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them; And in the darkness bind them. In Mordor the land where the Shadow's dwell. ....So? Fused Shadow 17:32, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:55, 18 February 2008 (UTC)I Got that from Lord of the Rings. The main badguy The Dark lord Sauron resembles Vaati slighty. He has a form that Slighty looks like Vaatis Wizzrobe form. and his spirit form is a giant firey eyeball. I suppose... Fused Shadow 17:58, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Sauron is very powerful, it showed that he can tear down a entire fortress with two swings of his mace. and also he can summon meteors. Fused Shadows whose the strongest villain youve seen? for me it is Sephiroth or Yu Yevon. Who's Yu Yuvon? Fused Shadow 22:17, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:38, 19 February 2008 (UTC)A weird thing that's fused with a large flying reptile called Sin. it has about twenty eyes. and crystal like wings on it.s back. when it opens it.s mouth the Universe starts to get sucked in the way you can tell is in a cg scene in the game it.s in is that asteroids and the moon are moving to it.s location. and it.s ultimate attack is a giant lazer beam that destroys the planet. And what game is he in? Fused Shadow 16:56, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you, OtO. Fused Shadow 20:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows have you played ICO? also does Twilight Princess slighty remind you of The Lord of the Rings? What is ICO? Fused Shadow 13:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:46, 21 February 2008 (UTC)ICO is a game were you play as a kid with horns stuck in a huge castle where shadow creatures attack you and a Shadow Queen rules over the castle. I see... no I have not played it. Fused Shadow 00:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:45, 22 February 2008 (UTC)There's it.s sequel Shadow of the Collossous. And Fused Shadows you fight against these gargatuan beasts. some shoot lazers at you. it has very epic music. What system is it for? Fused Shadow 17:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC)PS2 Well I only own a Wii, DS and GBA. I used to own a GameCube too. Fused Shadow 20:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 08:01, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows I like your talk bubble with the Sheikah Eye. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:02, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows what is the hardest game you ever played? Also who would win in a battle with all there powers equiped, Agent Smith from the Matrix triliogy or Ganon? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Well I vote Smith. because he can fly, he can make a huge army of himself. and has some of the best lines ever. The best thing about being me is that there so many me's. also he could just use one of his attacks and copy himself on to Ganondorf. even if Ganon broke ever bone in smiths body Smith could just realine his bones.